oldwlffandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
@svulturvolans is where this ARG started; which led to humanisbeing.com. It had an application form (which you may have seen, but it was originally different) and we received e-mails from someone named 'Chancellor'. These had letters in them, which helped us decode another page. Most members then received an e-mail giving them the 'Knight of the East Wind' status. It seems there are many "paths" players can take. Some tasks/puzzles seem to require group work while others have to be done by individuals according to their title. What we are currently working on is clues from e-mails that some players got asking us to complete real-life missions. There are, however, coordinates posted on the twitter (which all of us are too far away to get to), ciphered messages in ancient alphabets and actual ciphers, ominous latin words, strange music pieces, ect. The list goes on Joining SVV - /applicants To join SVV, go to humanisbeing.com/applicants. This page has two sentences on them, the first being a vignere code translating to 'I am Tyme, producer of cunninge.' and the second is an unsolved cipher. the second is also vinegere cipher, using SVV and thirtythree as two keys to decode. The second sentence was added after the first set of members joined, as new members had not even checked the /applicants website and went straight to /application. Joining SVV - /application Humanisbeing.com/application has information regarding how to join with the information off /applicants. You must send in a picture of a handwritten note, with the solution to the first ciphertexts (I am Tyme, producer of cunninge.) And various other information, then send it to secretary@humanisbeing.com . Make sure to use fake information for at least your name and address. We recommend using a throwaway phone number, but you must use your real e-mail. Soon you will get your joining e-mail. Joining SVV - 2-2 After receiving your first e-mail, go to humanisbeing.com/2-2. Ideally, we would have each new member complete the puzzle on their own, but that is near impossible. The image needs to be decoded with other joining messages the first members got. The hexadecimal code translates to 'If you translate what's Above, you'll find the key is in the first phrase.' The first line of the image translates to 'followme' click on the image, enter 'followme' as the code, and you will progress to the next stage. Stage One - Infante After entering http://humanisbeing.com/three/, you will be greeted with another application form. Enter your details, and in the message section put the words 'ain soph aur', then wait for the response e-mail. Stage Two - Knight Initiation Most players will receive an e-mail along these lines; Your first answer was correct. "It is your duty as a Knight of the Eastern Wind to lead the Infantes. Each Knight is given a Name. You have been assigned: Knight Name It is your duty to transmit this sound in order to proceed. Following your submission, communication will be directed to the appropriate channels. To lead an Infante into the Light of the Cleansing Fire, one must chant. Sincerely, Chancellor" If you response this message exactly, record your knight name and send it to Chancellor. You will receive a response e-mail. If you get an e-mail saying you are a Knight of the East Wind, but have a different paragraph afterwards, ask in the #solvingthings chat for us to help work it out together. If you get a different title, DEFINITELY post in the #solvingthings chat. Other Roles There are only two people with non-Knight of the East Wind roles The Knight of the West Wind, who seemingly guides the Knights of the East Wind. They received the password for humanisbeing.com/442. The person with this role does not speak in the chat, and only communicates through another player which they know in real life. Their role is seemingly to help guide the Knights of the East Wind The Prince of the North, played by Misero. Misero is the only player who received a mission in his role confirmation e-mail, telling him to spread knowledge. This meant putting the symbol sent in his e-mail outside, where others could see it. Due to timezone differences, TriVav put the symbol outside for Misero, as it was night where Misero was and day where TriVav was. The response to this from Chancellor was 'As a Prince, it is only right that you get a Knight to do your work.' Likely meaning that the Prince is more important than the Knights. Misero was then sent the Library Puzzle, which can be read about on other pages of the wiki. After Role Confirmation There is no known paths after role confirmation. Players have been directed to complete all the tasks given by the Chancellor to move forward. We suggest finding all the pages on humanisbeing.com and oldwvlf.com, helping decode ciphers posted on the SVV twitter page by Chancellor (https://twitter.com/svulturvolans) and asking the older members any questions that you have. Have fun, and happy solving!